Forever Ninja
by SarahMarie
Summary: With the PAN Globals over, it's time for the return of a few old friends and a few new powers.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, never will.

Authors Note: I've had this laying around forever. I found the disk while moving and thought I'd give it a shot and post it. If you like it, please let me know as on the disk I also found the workings of the whole series that I based around this fic. It takes place while they still had their ninja powers.

**Forever Ninja-**_by SarahMarie_

**Sunday Afternoon-Angel Grove International Airport**

Tommy Oliver paced in front of the windows overlooking the landing strip at Angel Grove International Airport.

"If you don't quit pacing you'll wear out the floor," Zack Taylor said while flipping through a magazine.

"I can't help it. I just miss her so much."

"Well obviously if the notoriously late Tommy Oliver picked us up an hour early," Trini Kwan replied.

"So, that whole letter thing," Billy said nervously, "have you two talked about it?"

"She didn't send it," Tommy answered.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well, when Kim called..."

**Flashback-one week earlier-Tommy's Bedroom**

"Tommy, phone," his mother called to him.

"Thanks, hello," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Tommy, it's so good to hear your voice."

"Kim, it's great to hear from you. What's up?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Well, I'm finished with everything here now that the games are over."

"Congratulations on your medals."

"Thanks, anyways, I'm coming back to Angel Grove for a while."

"So, do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" he asked.

"Oh would you Tommy?"

"Of course I will Beautiful."

"Tommy," Kim said while holding back her tears, "can I ask you a question?"

"Always"

"Is it Kat?"

"What?" Tommy asked, not knowing what she meant.

"In the letter, you said you were in love with someone else. Is it Kat?" she asked, barely containing her tears.

"What letter are you talking about? You sent me a letter saying there was someone else."

"Tommy, there could never be anyone else. I didn't send you a letter like that."

"Kim, you're the only one for me. I never sent you a letter like that."

"Well, if you didn't send me the letter and I know I didn't send you a letter like that, do you think the same person sent them?" Kim asked, her voice more hopeful than before.

"They could have been. In mine you said you loved me like a brother."

"In mine you said you loved me like a sister."

"The same person must have sent them."

"Who would do that? Who would want to break us up?" Kim asked, no longer holding back her tears.

"Don't cry my love," Tommy said, wishing he could reach out and hold her.

"Tommy, I love you. Can we work this all out?"

"Of course. How about a picnic on the beach when you get home?"

"Speaking of home, I have to call and make hotel reservations."

"Wait; hold on just a minute."

"Okay," Kim said, wondering what was going on.

Tommy flew down the stairs and into the den where his parents where, "Mom, Dad I've got a big huge favor to ask you."

"What is it Tommy?" his mother asked.

"Can Kim stay in the guestroom while she's here visiting Angel Grove?"

By the look in his eyes, his mom knew how much he wanted her to stay. "Of course she can," Janice Oliver said.

"Thank you so very much," he said while kissing her.

"You better go tell her"

"Right," he said while running back up the stairs. "Forget hotel reservations," Tommy said, picking the phone up.

"What are you talking about Tommy?" Kim questioned.

"My mom said you could stay in the guest bedroom."

"Really? That's great!" Kim replied.

"So when does your plane get here?"

"One week at 3:30 pm"

"I can't wait to see you"

"Me either. Hey I've got to go. Someone else needs the phone."

"All right I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Bye"

"Bye Tommy"

**Present-AGIA**

"Wow, so someone else sent the breakup letter," Billy said.

"And sent one to Kim too," Trini added.

"What would do that?" Jason asked.

"I have an idea," Zack said.

"Who?" they all ask.

"Not who, what," Zack said.

"Well what then?" they all ask.

"If Tommy will quit pacing, I'll tell you."

Tommy sat down and said, "Well"

"If you and Kim play it off like you don't know about the letters, maybe we can weed out who did it."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I know what he's getting at. Whoever sent the letters would have to have access to Kim's address."

"Precisely Trini," Zack said.

"Here's her plane," Tommy said while jumping up.

As soon as Kim entered the airport she saw them. She ran up, dropped her carryon, and hugged Billy, Zack, Jason, and then Trini. Then she wrapped her arms around Tommy and kissed him. When they came up for air, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I have missed you so much Beautiful."

"Oh Tommy! I've missed you too."

"Nice to see we're appreciated," Jason said.

"I appreciate you guys," Kim replied.

"Well you might not appreciate us in a minute," Billy said.

"Why's that?" Kim asked, still clinging to Tommy.

"Well, we think we've got a way to figure out who sent those letters," Trini said.

"But it involves you and Tommy acting like you hasn't talked yet," Jason finished.

"You're right, suddenly I don't appreciate you guys anymore. You want me to pretend that Tommy and I aren't..."

"Yeah," Zack, Jason, Billy, and Trini said.

"Well, it might be hard to explain why I'm staying at Tommy's house."

"Well, Tommy's house is close to mine. If anyone asks we'll say you're staying at my house," Billy said.

"Yeah, since Jason, Zack, and I just got back from the peace conference, you can say you called him and he picked you up from the airport. We can all get to the juice bar before you. Billy can bring you in and it will be like a big surprise," Trini said.

"OK, but Tommy promised me a picnic. Why don't we take all my stuff to Tommy's, then you guys can all meet at the juice bar at five. Billy and I can then be there a few minutes after," Kim said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call everyone and ask them to be at the juice bar at five."

"Do any of them know I'm coming?"

"They have no clue," Tommy answered.

"Well, aren't they in for the surprise of their life."

**Angel Grove Park-by the lake**

"There's a lot of memories here," Kim said while lying in Tommy's arms.

"Yeah, and I think it's time to make some more," Tommy said, then started to tickle Kim.

"That's not fair," Kim said between gasps.

Rolling over, Kim scooted up and kissed him. He stopped tickling her and his hands found their way to her hair. Kim pulled Tommy's hair tie out and ran her fingers through his long, thick hair. They both let out a moan as the kissed continued. _-Do Do Do Do Do Do-_ the familiar tone beeped on Tommy's wrist.

"Tommy here," he said while looking deeply into Kim's soft eyes.

"Tommy it's Billy. Are you two coming?"

"Oh sorry, we'll meet you at my house in ten minutes."

"Well, how about one last kiss before we have to pretend that we're not together," Kim said while reaching for Tommy.

**Juice Bar-Twenty Minutes Later**

Tommy walked in and spotted everyone at their usual table. Tanya and Kat were sitting there talking. Rocky and Adam were looking through a Karate magazine.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tommy asked while sitting down.

"I don't know, we're still waiting for Billy," Kat said while trying to cuddle herself up against Tommy.

"Well speaking of Billy, here he is," Tommy said while trying to get Kat off him.

"So Billy, what's up? Is everything all right?" Adam asked.

"Everything's perfect. I brought a surprise with me, Billy said while glancing over at Tommy and the original rangers.

"Hi guys," Kim said as she stepped through the door. Everyone rushed to greet her except for Tommy and Tanya who held back a little bit. "Zack, Trini, Jason, when did you get back?" Kim asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just a few days ago," Trini answered, throwing her arms around her best friend. "Remember you and Tommy haven't talked yet," Trini whispered in Kim's ear.

"I know," Kim whispered back. She hugged everyone, then introduced herself to Tanya, "Hi, I'm Kim."

"Hi, I'm Tanya."

"I can't wait to get to know you."

"Same here."

"Um, hi Tommy," Kim said, faking sadness and worry.

"Um, hi Kim," Tommy said, faking nervousness. He gave Kim a hug and whispered, "It's going to be hard faking it like this. All I want to do is swing you around and kiss you."

"I know," Kim whispered back. They separated and everyone sat down. "So, how's everything been?" Kim asked while playing with her wrist implying Power Rangers.

"Well, pretty much..." Tanya started.

"Completely different," Billy answered.

"How are Zordon and Alpha?"

"They returned home. Dimetra and Alpha 6 now watch over the Power Chamber," Billy answered.

"Wow, I guess everything has changed," Kim said while glancing over at Tommy. When they locked eyes, it was all they could do to look away.

"_-Do Do Do Do Do Do-_" Tommy communicator emitted the all too familiar tone.

"Tommy here," he said after making sure the coast was clear. Dimetra told him the rangers were needed in the Power Chamber. The current rangers excused themselves and transported.

"Well, the original five," Billy said.

"Alone at last," Zack finished.

"Guys, come one," Kim said.

"We're only kidding," Zack replied.

"Oh wow," Ernie said coming up to the table, "you're all here."

"Hey Ernie," they all said.

"Hey could you guys do me a favor?" the jovial owner of the juice bar asked.

"Anything for you Ernie," Zack said between sips of his strawberry smoothie.

"Are you guys sure?" Ernie asked.

"Totally," was Jason's answer.

"Well, I need you guys to test out the new karaoke equipment I just got,"

"Karaoke?" Billy questioned nervously.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Trini shouted as she jumped up.

"I'll go first," Zack said, jumping up.

"Come on you two, let's go have some fun," Kim said while running up to help Zack.

**45 minutes later-Angel Grove Youth Center**

"I guess we've saved the best for last," Jason said handing Kim the microphone.

"Well, here goes nothing," Kim said and the current rangers came back in.

_We Danced Anyways_ started up on the machine and the current and former rangers all settled in as Kim started singing.

_The summer air was heavy and sweet_

_You and I on a crowded street_

_There was music everywhere, I can see us there_

_In a happy little foreign town_

_Where the stars hung upside down_

_A half a world away, far, far away_

_I remember you were laughing_

_We were so in love, we were so in love_

_And the band played songs that we had never heard_

_But we danced anyways_

_We never understood the worlds_

_We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la oh_

_And we danced anyways_

_They say you can't go back_

_Baby I don't believe that_

_Come along with me, come dance with me_

_Maybe if I hold you close_

_Baby we could just let go_

_Of these things that tie us down, we'll come back around_

_Do you remember we were laughing_

_We were so in love, so in love_

_And the band played songs we'd never heard_

_But we danced anyway_

_We never understood the words_

_We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la la oh_

_We danced away_

_We danced away_

_-"We Danced Anyway"-Deana Carter_

As she finished, the place gave her a standing ovation. Kim took her bows and made her way back to the table. "Wow Kim, that was great," Tanya said as Kim got to the table.

"Thanks"

"Now I remember why I quit having the talent show," Ernie said.

"Why's that?" Adam asked.

"Everyone else got sick of these five winning every year," Bulk answered and he and Skull came over.

"Welcome back Kimberly," Skull said.

"It's good to be home."

"How about you and I go out to the movies sometime and see what happens from there?" Skull asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy," Kim replied.

"But I never said when," Skull said.

"Sorry, I'm busy every night I'm here."

"Oh, well maybe next time them," Skull said as he and Bulk walked away.

"Kim, how long are you here for?" Tanya asked.

"For good. I'm going to get an apartment or something."

"That's great. The Fab Five back together again," Jason said.

"More like the Sensational Six," Zack corrected.

"How about the Tenacious Ten," Kim said while giggling.

"I have the feeling this could be the start of a beautiful relationship," Trini said.

Tommy's cell phone rang and he answered it with, "Hello." There was a pause then he said, "okay, be there in a few." He hung up then said, "Sorry guys, I've got to go. My mom's cooking dinner."

"Oh, Kim we have to go too. I promised my Dad I would help him do something," Billy said.

"All right. I guess I'll see all of you later."

"Bye"

The trio left and Billy got into his vehicle while Kim and Tommy got into his jeep.

"Bye Billy. Oh and thanks."

"Not a problem. I want to figure out who's behind this fiasco, " Billy replied, then the two vehicles took off down the road.

**Oliver Home-A few minutes later**

Tommy pulled up into the driveway. He climbed out then ran over to help Kim out.

"Always the gentleman," Janice Oliver called out from the doorway.

"Mrs., Janice, Mom, " Kim said. Each time she said the wrong name Tommy's mom cleared her throat to let her know that she still wanted Kim to call her mom.

"Welcome home Kim," Janice replied while hugging Kim.

"It's so good to be back," Kim said, wiping away a tear.

"Well. let's ear already. I'm starving," Tommy said, putting an arm around each of them

"You're starting to sound like Rocky," Kim said, poking Tommy playfully in the chest.

"All right you two," Janice said, leading them all into the house.

**Oliver Home-Kim's Bedroom-7:00 pm.**

All of her suitcases were sitting on the bed when Kim and Tommy walked in. Kim laid the first one down and opened it. "I can't believe your parents want me to stay indefinitely."

"Of course they do. They love you. We all love you," Tommy replied.

"So are you going to help or just sit there and watch her do all the work," Thomas Oliver asked from the doorway.

"Thomas, you leave those two alone. We're going to the grocery store. Do either of you need anything?" Janice asked.

"Nothing I can think of," Kim answered.

"Not a thing," Tommy replied.

"All right, we'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll never understand why it takes them so long to go grocery shopping," Tommy said.

"Oh leave them alone. They're so in love."

"Well so am I, but I don't need to spend three hours at the grocery store to show her."

"Oh really, is it anyone I know?" Kim asked with a smile.

Instead of answering her, Tommy pulled Kim over to him and kissed her. All the passion and feelings they'd been holding back went into that kiss.

"Bye," Janice Oliver called from downstairs.

"Bye Mom," they both said, pulling away from the kiss.

"So, do you want some help putting all of this away?"

"Sure, but first I'd like some help with something else."

"What's that?" Tommy asked innocently.

"This," and with that she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Twenty minutes later the ringing of the telephone interrupted them. Tommy was propped up against the pillows on the headboard. Kim was straddling Tommy. Their hair and clothes were all out of place. "You'd better get that," Kim said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I probably should," Tommy said, reaching for the phone. "Hello," he answered, still catching his breath. "Oh, hi Kat. No I was just working out," he replied, giving Kim a little grin.

"So, do you want to catch a movie tonight?" Kat asked.

"Well, actually, I think I'm going to stay home tonight."

"Oh, well, I could rent a movie or something and bring it over."

"Actually Kat, I've got some things I need to do around the house."

"OK, I'll come over and help."

"No, that's all right. This is something I need to do by myself."

"Oh, all right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kat"

"Bye Tommy," Kat purred.

"She just doesn't give up," Tommy said after he hung up the phone.

"It seems that way," Kim said as she kissed her way up to Tommy's lips.

"I went out with her a couple of times. Now she acts like she's my girlfriend. When I sat down at the juice bar earlier she was trying to maul me."

Kim looked up into Tommy's eyes, "You don't think that she would, I mean, she's out friend right?"

"But what?"

"Oh come on Tommy. She's had a monster crush on you since she first moved here. But I still don't think she'd do it."

"You're probably right. But I," he was stopped when Kim pulled him in for another kiss.

They were stopped again by the ringing of the phone. "Maybe I should shut the ringer off," Tommy said while reaching for the phone, "Hello."

"Tommy, Hey."

"Zack, what's up man?"

"Not much. Is Kim there?"

"Yeah, here she is," Tommy said, then handed Kim the phone.

"Zackman!" Kim shouted.

"Hey Kim. Do you have any plans for tomorrow while everyone is in school?"

"I completely forgot. They haven't finished the school year yet. Well I guess I don't have any plans."

"Do you want to go the Stone Canyon Mall with Jase, Trini, and I?"

"Do I want to go to the mall? Do you even have to ask? You going to call Billy and see if he wants to come?"

"Oh that's right. I completely forgot he already graduated. I'll call Billy now. So, I'll call in the morning before we leave."

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

"What's up?" Tommy asked as Kim hung up the phone.

"Nothing much. Since you guys all still have to finish school, those of us who don't are going to go the Stone Canyon Mall."

"That sounds like fin."

"So are you going to help me put this stuff away or are we just going to lie here all night?

"I say we just lay here all night."

"Oh you, come on and help me."

Kim started in on her first suitcase. Tommy brought up on of the boxes that had been shipped.

"You still have them," Tommy said, pulling out two stuffed animals, a green dragon and a white falcon.

"Of course I do. When I got the letter the got thrown around and cried on a lot."

"Oh, Kim," Tommy said, setting the animals on the bed. They got back to unpacking. Kim was reaching for the second suitcase when she glanced over at Tommy. He was sitting on the bed, his hair falling into his face, as he looked through one of her photo albums.

"Whatchya looking' at?" Kim asked, hopping onto the bed.

"One of your photo albums. How long have you guys know each other?" Tommy asked while looking at a picture of Kim, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason.

"I've known them for as long as I can remember. We all went to the same daycare."

"Wow, that explains how close you all are."

"That and being rangers."

"And then I came along and messed it all up."

"No, you came along and made it better."

"How?"

"Well, here's one way," Kim said while pulling him into a kiss, "now would you get off this guilty conscience thing. Who would lead the rangers if you weren't there."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right silly. Now let's get back to work."

"All right, all right."

Just as the duo were finishing up, Janice and Thomas came back, "Hey you two, come help bring these in."

"We're on our way," Kim called down, pulling Tommy up by the hand.

All the groceries were put away and the four were sitting around the kitchen table eating ice cream. "I believe this is one of the things I missed the most," Kim said.

"What's that?" Janice asked.

"Just sitting around, eating ice cream, and not worrying about a five AM practice."

"I can't imagine getting up at five, let alone be anywhere by five," Tommy replied.

"You get use to it," Kim said, taking the last bite. "Wow, I must be jet lagged," Kim said yawning.

"Well, since it's 11 here, that means it's 1 AM in Florida," Thomas replied.

Kim got up and rinsed her bowl in the sink, "Well I'm going up to bed. Goodnight"

"Night," the trio of Oliver's replied.

"It's getting late and I've got school in the morning," Tommy said while getting up.

"So does Kim have plans for tomorrow?" Janice asked her son.

"Yeah, She's going to the Stone Canyon Mall with Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini."

"That sounds like fun. Do you think she'd mind picking up a few things for me?"

"I don't think she's mind at all. Well I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight"

"'Night"

**Monday Morning-Oliver Home**

Kim woke up when she heard Tommy come in.

"Rise and shine Beautiful. Trini's on the phone for you."

"Thanks Handsome," Kim said, reaching for the phone, "Hey Trini"

"Hey Kim. Are you going to be ready id we pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah, I can be ready."

"K, see you then"

"Ba-bye"

"Bye"

"So are you going to come down for breakfast before I leave?"

"Yeah, let me get my robe on and I'll be down."

"Is this it?" Tommy said, picking up the light pink satin robe that matched her nightgown.

"That would be it," Kim said, getting out of bed.

Tommy helped her slip the robe on and they made there way downstairs. After they ate Thomas and Tommy both left.

"Hey Kim, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you pick a few things up for me while you're at the mall?"

"No Problem." Janice handed Kim a small list and five hundred dollars. Kim glanced at the list then how much money she had in her hand. "This is way too much money."

"I know. Thomas and I talked. We want you to get whatever you need for your room, or yourself on us."

"I can't do that. I'm already living with you."

"Kim, you're like a daughter to us. Please let us do this."

"All right, but..."

"No buts. Also here's your key to the house."

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, like I said, you're like a daughter to us. I've got to get going."

"Bye"

"Bye," Janice called out from the doorway.

Kim made her way upstairs, showered, and got ready. As she headed down the stairs, she turned around and flew back into her room. She pulled out her stationary and wrote a sweet love letter to Tommy. She put it in a matching envelope and wrote Tommy's name on it. She kissed it, leaving a lipstick impression of her lips and she then propped it up on his pillow.

Locking the door behind her, Kim left the house and got into Billy's car. The car pulled out of the driveway and the group of lifelong friends made their way to the Stone Canyon Mall.

"I'm so glad to be back home. I mean I loved Geneva and all, but it was nothing compared to Angel Grove," Zack said while enjoying the scenery.

"I know the feeling. The Pan-Globals were great and all, but I missed everybody."

"It's like when I was on Aquitar. My perception of Angel Grove improved greatly. I believe I even missed Bulk and Skull."

"Yeah, and now we're all home and have nothing to do." Jason said.

"You know what, we should do something together. All the rangers, former and current. We could teach gymnastics, martial arts, and dance," Kim said enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea Kim, but where would we get the money?" Billy asked.

"I bet between the ten of us, we could work something out," Zack said.

The car pulled into a parking space very close to the entrance. Since it was a Monday and the schools are still in session there was hardly anyone there.

"So, where do we go first?" Trini asked.

"Well, there's a few things I have to pick up for Janice at Kitchens," Kim said.

"Let's go then," Jason said.

It was one in the afternoon and the group of former rangers were sitting around a table in the food court. They were discussing their purchases when Billy's communicator beeped. "Yes Dimitra," Billy said after checking to make sure the coast was clear.

Dimetra had the group teleported to the Power Chamber. "Wow, it's really changed," Kim said while looking around.

"What's with the two tubes?" Zack asked. Instead of one tube like Dimetra was in, there was another one, identical to it, right next to it.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha 5 chirped upon entering the room, "Zordon should appear any moment."

"Alpha 5," Billy said upon hearing the robot, "what are you doing here?"

I BELIVE THAT IS FOR ME TO EXPLAIN. IT IS TIME TO INCREASE EARTH'S DEFENSES. RITA AND ZED HAVE RETURNED. THIS TIME THEY HAVE BROUGHT HELP. I FEAR THAT THE GEORANGERS MAY NOT BE ENOUGH. YOU ARE THE ORIGINAL FIVE. I WOULD LIFE FOR YOU FIVE TO RESUME YOUR ROLES AS POWER RANGERS."

"Morphinominal," Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, and Billy all screamed.

"A CHANGE IN LEADERSHIP FOR YOU FIVE IS ALSO IN ORDER. KIMBERLY, YOU LEAD THE WOMEN'S GYMNASTICS TEAM TO THE GOLD METAL, NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO LEAD THE MORPHIN RANGERS."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked nervously.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have lead us," Jason said, proud of his 'little sister'.

"BEFORE YOU GO RANGERS, I HAD ALPHA'S 5 AND 6 WORK ON NEW COMUNICATORS. YOU WILL NOW BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH ANY MEMBER OF EITHER TEAM AND TELEPORT TO PREDETERMINED LOCATIONS."

The newly returned rangers received their communicators, power coins, and morphers. As they teleported back to the mall, none of them could believe they were rangers again. Kimberly couldn't wait to tell Tommy about her leading the old rangers.

The group finished at the mall and made their way back to Angel Grove. As Kim let herself into the Oliver house, she heard the sounds of Tommy practicing in the basement. She hurriedly put all of her purchases away and laid Janice's things on the kitchen table. She then quietly snuck down to the basement.

Tommy was just finishing up when he heard Kim try to sneak down the stairs. "Hey there beautiful," he said, not even turning around.

"Hey there yourself." Kim replied.

"_-Do Do Do Do Do Do-_" Tommy's communicator chirped.

"Tommy, the Geo Rangers and needed in the park," Alpha 6 said.

"Right, I'm on it. Kim I'll see you soon," and then Tommy left in a flash of red.

"Sooner than you think," and with that Kim went to the Power Chamber in a flash of pink.

"What's up guys?" Kim asked.

"While the Georangers are finishing off these cogs, why don't you assemble your team and get ready to surprise them when they get back."

"Right, I'm on it," with that Kim hit the yellow morphin button on her communicator.

"Trini here"

"Trini, can you come to the Power Chamber. It's time to surprise them."

"I'll be there in a flash." Trini appeared seconds later in a flash of yellow. Kim told the guys and they appeared in flashed of blue, red, and black.

"YOU FIVE SHOULD GO IN THE OTHER ROOM AND MORPH. WHEN THE OTHER'S RETURN, YOU CAN COME IN AND SURPRISE THEM."

"Sounds good to me," Kim said and the rangers left.

"WELL-DONE RANGERS," Zordon said as the Zeorangers materialized in the Power Chamber.

"Zordon?" Tommy said, taking off his helmet.

"Ay-yi-yi-, it's good to see you rangers."

"Alpha 5, man"

"RANGER'S, DIMETRA SAID SHE NOW REQUIRES MY HELP. RITA REPULSA AND LORD ZED HAVE RETURNED."

"This is going to be bad," Rocky said.

"NOT AS BAD AS YOU MIGHT THINK. I'VE BROUGHT A SURPRISE WITH ME,"

"Oh I love surprises," Kat said.

"ALPHA, WOULD YOU PLEASE HAND THE RANGERS THEIR NEW COMMUNICATORS."

"Zordon, why are their ten buttons for communications?" Tommy asked.

"IF YOU WOULD TURN YOU ATTENTION TO THE LEFT." As Zordon said this, the five Morphin Rangers appeared. They stepped forward as a group. "ZEORANGERS, MEET THE MORPHIN RANGERS, LEAD BY THE PHTERIDACTYL, MIGHTY AND STRONG. MORPHIN RANGERS, IT IS TIME TO PRESENT YOURSELVES."

The un-morphed Zeorangers watched as the five morphed Morphin Rangers took off their helmets. "Kim?" Tommy questioned.

"See, once again I feel like we are not appreciated." Jason said jokingly.

"Well, why isn't Jason leading the Morphin Rangers?" Kat asked.

"KIMBERLY HAS BEEN A RANGER LONGER AND SHE GAINED THE NEEDED EXPERIENCE AS THE LEADER OF THE UNITED STATES WOMEN'S GYMNASTICS TEAM AT THE PAN-GLOBAL GAMES."

"Wow, two ranger teams. We'll be unstoppable," Adam said.

"NOT QUITE ADAM. EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE MORE RANGERS, THErE IS ALSO A BIGGER THREAT."

"Yo-yo-yo, speaking of threat, there are cogs and tengas battling it out in the park."

"Right, back into action," Tommy said.

"Just like old times," Kim added.

The ten rangers appeared in colored flashes. The Geo team went after the cogs while the Morphin team went after the tengas. In record time the teens were back at the command center.

"MORPHIN RANGERS, ALTHOUGH YOU WERE SUCESSFUL AGAINST THE TENGAS, I BELIEVE YOU WILL BE EVEN MORE SUCESSFUL WITH THE POWER OF THE NINJETTI. KIMBERLY AND BILLY, YOU ALREADY HAVE THE POWER OF NINJETTI INSIDE YOU. FOCUS ON YOUR ANIMAL GUIDE AND LET THE POWER GUIDE YOU."

Kim and Billy closed their eyes and focused on their respective animal guides. Kimberly felt the power of the crane wash over her. For Billy it was the wolf.

"SHALL YOU MORPH FOR US?" Dimetra questioned.

"Pink Ranger Power"

"Blue Ranger Power"

Kim and Billy now stood before their friends in their Ninjetti uniforms.

"TRINI, ZACK, AND JASON, NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU TO FIND YOUR ANIMAL GUIDES. IT WILL BE A DIFFICULT JOURNEY, BUT IT IS ONE THAT WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER. ARE YOU READY TO MAKE THIS JOURNEY?"

"Yes," Jason replied.

"Totally," Zack answered.

"I believe we are ready," Trini said.

"WHILE ALPHA PREPARES THE TRANSPORTER, THOSE WHO HAVE COMPLETED THIS DIFFICULT JOURNEY WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU."

"First, you guys should call your parents. You'll be gone for a few days," Kim said.

"Well, my parents are out of town. We could say we're having a move weekend there," Jason said.

"That should work"

"Why don't we have a movie weekend at my house. I'll call my parents and tell them we'll all be there," Jason said.

"That sounds like fun. We haven't had a movie weekend since you left," Tommy said.

"What's a movie weekend?" Tanya asked.

"Well, everyone will meet at Jason's house Thursday after school," Trini said.

"Everyone will bring his or her two favorite movies with them," Billy added.

"Then some of us go to the video store to get some more movies to watch," Zack said.

"The other's go to the grocery store to load up on all the stuff we'll need," Jason added.

"Them we move all the furniture to the edges of the room," Tommy said.

"Finally we all settle in with out pillows and blankets and watch all the movies," Kim finished.

"That sounds like so much fun." Adam said.

"With ten of us, it's probably a good think there's no school Friday and Monday," Rocky said.

"SINCE IT'S GETTING LATE, YOU SHALL LEAVE FOR YOUR JOURNEY TOMORROW MORNING. SINCE THAT WILL BE TUESDAY, YOU SHOULD COME BACK IN TIME FOR YOUR MOVIE WEEKEND."

"All right, it sounds like a plan then," Jason said.

"I know you have a VCR," Billy said, "but do you have a DVD player?"

"Yes we do, it's one that holds 5 disks," Jason answered.

"Now there's only two questions," Kim said.

"What's that?" everyone asked.

"What movies everyone's going to bring, and what your animal guides will be," Kim said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out on Thursday," Billy said.

"That reminds me, this is for the newbies, no one can discuss their movie choices. It will all be a surprise."

"I can't wait, this all sounds great," Kat said.

**Thursday-one pm-Oliver household**

Kim was sitting on her bed trying to figure out what movies to bring. She jumped up off the bed and bounded over to the closet. She pulled out her duffel bad and sleeping bad and set them on her bed. She then went over to her dresser and started pulling out the clothes she was taking. While she was doing this she flipped on the radio and started dancing around the room. After she finished packing she hopped into the shower, then dried her hair and got ready. When she was finished she grabbed Top Gun and The Last of the Mohicans. She packed all of her stuff into her new car (which was a gift from her mother) and left for Jason's.

**Thursday-two pm-Scott household**

Kim pulled her white convertible into the driveway. She hopped out and opened up the box next to the door. She punched in the code and the garage door opened. Kim got back in her car and pulled in next to Jason's red truck. She got her stuff out of the car and opened the door that lead into the house. As she passed through the doorway she hit the button that closed the garage door.

She walked into the living room and set her stuff down on the couch. There was a note from Zack, Trini, and Jason saying they'd be there ASAP. Jason left a p.s. asking her to check the answering machine and to check on the fish.

**Thursay-3:15 pm-Scott household**

Tommy's white jeep pulled into the driveway. He parked it, then pulled his stuff out of the back. He also used the code to get into the garage. He saw Kim's car and smile. He opens the door to the house and walked in.

"Hey Beautiful, I'm here, " Tommy said, "any signs of Jase, Zack, and Trini yet?"

"Hey yourself Handsome. No, no sign of them yet."

"Well, should I contact the Power Chamber and see how everything's going?" Tommy asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"No need man," Zack said as the three appeared in the living room.

"Welcome back, how did everything go?" Kim asked.

"It was good," Jason said.

Billy pulled up next to Tommy's jeep and then knocked on the door. "I figured you'd have unlocked the door by now," Billy said when Trini opened the door.

"Hey talk to Kim and Tommy on that one, we just got here," Trini replied.

"I've only been here a minute, and I used the garage door."

"Okay, I've been here for an hour and 15. I used the garage to get in. I didn't even think to unlock the door," Kim said.

"It's all right, I was just kidding." As everyone was sitting down, everyone else came to the door. Billy let them in and led them into the living room.

"Well, since you guys have never been here before, let me take you on the grand tour." Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in Jason's living room. "Well step one, everyone tells which movies they brought," Jason said.

"I brought Top Gun and The Last of the Mohicans," Kim said, pulling the DVD's out of her bag.

"I have with me The Matrix and The Mummy," Billy said, pulling out the DVDs.

"The Crow and Heathers," Trini said.

"Satisfaction and Interview with the Vampire," Tanya said.

"I decided on Speed and Point Break," Adam said.

"How about Enter the Dragon and Austin Powers," Jason said, pulling them off the shelf.

"That will go good with The Spy Who Shagged Me and Seven," Tommy said.

"I brought Titanic and Urban Legend," Kat said.

"South Park and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieve," Rocky said.

"Well last but not least I brought Robin Hood: Men in tights and Scream," Zack said.

"Wow, nobody brought the same movie," Kim said.

"Now we need to split into two groups, one for the video store and the other one for the grocery store."

"How about the Geo Rangers go to the video store and Morphin Rangers go to the grocery store," Kat said.

"Or we could do what we always have done and draw straws, short to video store, long to the grocery store," Billy said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Rocky said.

"I'll go get the straws and the scissors," Tommy said. He came back with five straws and cut them so the long one's were 3/4 of the full straw, the short ones 1/4 of the full straw. He put them in his hands so they all looked like they were the same lengths and everyone grabbed a straw.

Kim, Kat, Tommy, Adam, and Zack all drew short straws so they all piled into Tommy's jeep and left for the video store. Trini, Tanya, Rocky, Billy, and Jason all got into Billy's new SUV and left for the grocery store.

"So how many videos should we get?" Adam asked as Tommy parked the jeep.

"Well let's see. Tonight, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. That's like 15 hours times four days equals 60 hours, plus tonight, minus the movies we all brought, I'd say about 25 hours worth of movies, so 10 or 11," Kim said.

"So, another 2 each, or do we decide as a group," Kat asked.

"We've done it both ways, so it doesn't matter to me," Zack said.

"What don't we do it as a group." Tommy said.

"Works for me," Kim said.

At the grocery store things were going smoothly. They decided that they would go as a group, since that way they'd know everyone's likes and dislikes. They decided to start in aisle one and just go through every aisle. They all grabbed a cart and were on their way.

"So how many bags of chips should we get?" Tanya asked.

"What kinds should we get?" Billy asked.

"Ten people, 4 1/2 days, I'd go with a lot," Jason said.

"But some of us don't eat that many chips," Trini replied.

"Yeah, but with Rocky here," Billy said.

They grabbed twenty-five bags of chips and Trini grabbed some pretzels and snack crackers. They then went on to the next aisle.

Things were getting a little hectic at the video store. "So are were getting City of Angels or not?" Adam asked.

"Let's vote, I say yes," Kat said.

"I say no," Adam said.

"I'll vote yes," Kim said.

"Why not," Zack said.

"See now even if Tommy says no, we still have the majority vote," Kat said.

"All right, so we have City of Angels, Scream 2, Days of Thunder, Pump up the Volume, and The Lost Boys," Tommy said, looking at the DVDs in his hand.

"Trini brought Heathers with right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kat asked.

"And Tanya brought Interview with the Vampire?" Kim questioned.

"Did anyone bring Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves?"

"Yeah, Rocky"

"Well then with Pump up the Volume, I think we need Gleaming the Cube and Broken Arrow," Kim said.

"Still on a Christian Slater kick?" Tommy asked.

"Man, you and Trini," Zack said.

"I never pictured you watching a skater movie," Adam said.

"Well, can we get them?" Kim asked.

"Let's go for it," Adam said.

"Well, that still leaves us with four more movies," Tommy stated.

"How about Ferris Buehler's Day Off?" Zack asked.

"I could go for that," Tommy said.

"Dirty Dancing," Kat suggested.

"Yeah," Kim replied.

"The Sixth Sense and Fight Club," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah," Adam and Zack said.

"Well that's all of them then," Kim said.

"I wonder how things are going at the grocery store," Adam said.

"No, don't get the microwave popcorn, get the stuff for the air-popper," Trini said.

"All right, what else do we need?" Jason asked.

"Ice Cream and Stuff," Tanya said.

"I wonder how things are going at the video store," Rocky said.

Tommy pulled his jeep into the driveway and Kim jumped out and used the code to get into the garage. "So, should we..." Tommy was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello," Kim said picking it up. "Hi Mrs. Scott. I got back on Sunday. Jason's still at the grocery store. Did you want to leave a message for him. Okay I'll see you next week then. Bye"

"Like I was saying should we..." Tommy was again interrupted, this time by the front door opening.

"So are you going to help us or just stand there?" Jason asked.

"Why don't the guys carry them in, and us girls will put them away," Kim said.

"Isn't that a little sexist?" Tanya asked.

"Probably, but if you want to carry in five cartloads of junk you can."

"No, I'm good with putting them away."

"Jase, you mom just called."

"Did she leave a message?"

"They'll be home Wednesday and the coolers are on a shelf in the garage."

"All right, here take these and I'll go get some more."

"Trini and Tanya, I can definately see your influence on the selections," Kim said, pulling out a large bag of baby carrots. She then walked into the living room and turned on the stereo. She put Paula Abdul's "Spellbound" in and hit play. "Sorry, I thought it would be easier to work with music on," Kim said.

"It works for me," Tanya said.

"Me too," Kat added.

"You know me," Trini stated.

**Thursday-5 pm-Living room of Jason's house**

Everything was in place for the movies to start. Now all they had to figure out the order they were going to watch them all in. "Why don't we write all the names on slips of paper. Then we could put them all in an empty bowl and draw the order," Billy suggested.

"That's a great idea," Trini said.

They pulled out the names and got the order for the movies. First up was Days of Thunder, one of Tommy's picks from the video store. They all settled in on the floor. Kim was on Tommy's left and Jason grabbed the spot on his right before Kat could. Trini hit the play button then turned off the lights.

After Days of Thunder the next move started on the DVD player. It happened to be Scream, one of the movies Zack brought. "Whoever has the remote his pause," Jason said before the movie started.

"Okay," Trini said.

"What do we want to order?" Jason asked.

"Pizza," Rocky said.

"Works for me. What does everyone want?" Jason asked. He ordered the pizzas and they started up the movie.

During one of the scar parts Kim grabbed Tommy's arm. They repositioned themselves so that Tommy had his arms around her so they could watch the movie. During the parts she didn't want to see, she would bury her head in his chest. When the pizza man came an hour into the movie, they all grubbed. When they put the leftovers away Kim settled in between Tommy's legs, leaning against his chest.

"Hey Lucy, I think you got some 'splaining to do," Rocky said when he happened to look over. Everyone turned to look at Kim and Tommy. Trini stopped the movie and Tanya turned on the lights.

"What, I was cold. Can't one of my best friends help keep me warm," Kim said.

"Kim isn't the biggest fan of scary movies," Trini said about her best friend.

"Oh, well, shall we get back to the movie then," Adam said.

Tanya turned the lights back off and Trini started the movie. They had decided to watch sequels after the original, so Scream 2 was next. Before the movie started, Kim got up to get something for her and Tommy to drink. While she was out of Tommy's lap, Kat came over to between Tommy and Jason. "I'm a little cold Tommy, could you keep me warm?"

"Sorry, my lap's only big enough for one," Tommy replied.

"I could get you another blanket," Jason said.

"Thanks Jason," Kat said, looking rejected.

Kim came back and sat back down between Tommy's legs. Kat went back over to her sport between Billy and Tanya. After the movie Trini stopped the DVD player and had Tanya turn the lights on. "I think we need a break from all these movies," Trini said, turning off the TV.

"For those of you new to this, every few movies we take a break," Jason said.

"During these breaks we usually play Truth or Dare," Zack said.

"Before we do that, I think three of you have some details to dish on your journey," Kim said.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you what are animal guides are," Zack said.

"Well, I'm going from the Saber-Toothed Tiger to the Tiger," Trini said.

"From the Mastodon to the Elephant," Zack said.

"From the mighty roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, to the mighty roar of the lion," Jason said.

"Your animal guides all match up with your Morphin Powers," Tanya said.

"They do," Tommy agreed, amazed, "So do Billy and Kim's"

"We are so going to kick Rita, Zed, and the Machine Empire off the moon," Kim said.

"So, how did things go while we were gone?" Trini asked.

"There were a couple of attacks, nothing we had to pull the zords out for," Tommy answered.

"Speaking of zords," Billy said, "We're working on some new ones."

"New ones, for who?" Adam asked.

"Trini, Zack, and Jason need zords to match their animal guides," Billy answered.

"That makes sense," Adam replied.

"So shall we play Truth or Dare, or start up the next movie?" Tanya asked.

"What movie's next anyways?" Kay asked.

"The Last of the Mohicans," Rocky answered.

"I say movie," Kim quickly answered.

"Movie it is than," Trini said as she hit play. After the movie, it was decided that they'd call it a night. They all settled in and turned out the lights.

**Friday Morning-Jason's Living Room**

The sunlight flooding through the windows is what woke Billy up. He looked around the room at all his friends and smiled. I'm truly a lucky guy? he thought to himself. Looking around again, he noticed how happy they all looked. Trini looks so beautiful Billy thought. He's found his thoughts turning to Trini quite often. Kim and Tommy, even in their separate sleeping bags, were cuddling. Whoever is trying to hurt them must be so insensitive to their feelings Jason was sprawled out, sound asleep. They must have had a difficult journey Adam and Rocky both looked content. Kat and Tanya were both smiling in their sleep. Well since I'm up, I might as well grab a shower .

With that Billy rolled up his sleeping bag and tossed it and his pillow on the couch. He went into Jason's room where his bag was. Kim was the next on up. In trying to untangle herself from Tommy, she woke him up. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's all right, you can wake me up anytime," he whispered back.

"Why don't you get up so we can put out sleeping bags away."

"Only for you beautiful," Tommy whispered with a smile.

The duo rolled their sleeping bags up and tossed them, along with their pillows, on the couch next to Billy's. "I'm going to grab a shower," Kim said, heading to the guestroom where her stuff was.

"So, is this a shower for one, or can I join in?" Tommy asked.

"Well if you did, not only would it blow your cover, but also other people are going to need that shower," Billy said, coming out of Jason's room.

"Ouch, shot down," Kim said, slipping into the guestroom.

"Well, I guess a shower for one it is then," Tommy said as he walked into Jason's room. Billy walked into the living room, where Tanya was just waking up.

"Hey Billy," she said with a smile.

"Morning Tanya"

"Where's Tommy and Kim?" she asked, looking around the room.

"They're in the showers"

"Well," she said while rolling up her sleeping bag, "should we wait for everyone else to get up, or should we do breakfast now?"

"My vote is for now," Billy replied.

"Mine too," and with that Tanya put her stuff on the couch and she and Billy went into the kitchen.

Kim was just about finished getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, fully expecting it to be Tommy.

"It's Tanya"

"Oh, come on in," Kim called out.

"Good morning"

"Morning"

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead, I'll be done here in just a minute, so the room will be all yours when you're done."

"All right," Tanya said as she entered the bathroom.

Kim finished getting dressed and opened the bedroom door. She slipped out and across the hall, Tommy was doing the same thing. "So how about some breakfast Beautiful?"

"Works for me Handsome," she said as they made their was to the kitchen.

"Someday, Billy has to tell Trini how he feels about her," Tommy said while glancing in the living room. Trini was still sleeping and Billy was sitting on one of the couches just looking at her.

"Shh, let's leave the sleepyheads alone and eat."

"Should I start calling you Rocky?" Tommy asked jokingly.

Kim got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "not if you plan on ever getting any." With that she walked into the kitchen leaving Tommy with a shocked look on his face. "Good morning Kat," Kim said cheerfully.

"Hi," Kat said in her thick Australian accent. "Good morning Tommy!"

"Morning Kat. Kim could you please hand me a bowl?"

"Sure, will you grab me a spoon?"

"But of course," Tommy said, stopping before he said Love.

"Could you make any more noise?" Adam asked after emerging from the shower.

"Yeah," Kim and Tommy said in unison.

"Food, need food," Rocky said as he walked in.

"Surprise, surprise," Tommy said.

Rocky sat down at the kitchen table in what was supposed to be Kim's chair. "Hey Rocky, won't it be hard to eat without a bowl or a spoon?" Kim asked. Rocky jumped up and Kim sat down in the chair he left.

"Now where am I supposed to sit?" Rocky groaned.

"You can sit here, I'm going to go take a shower, you want to come Tommy?" Kat purred.

"I believe Tommy already took a shower, unless he wakes up with wet hair," Jason said from the doorway.

"Well, tomorrow wait for me," Kat said as she left.

"Could she be any more obvious?" Adam asked.

"Or more dense?" Rocky added.

"What's the topic of conversation?" Billy asked.

"We're talking about how Kat is oblivious to the fact that Tommy is completely not interested," Adam said.

"Oh"

"Hey guys," Trini said, coming into the kitchen.

"So, the only one still sleeping is Zack then," Tanya said, reentering the kitchen.

"Right behind you," Zack replied, "anybody mind if I turn on some tunes?"

"Go for it"

"I'm going to go shower," Rocky said.

"I'm going to load the dishwasher," Kim said after finishing her cereal.

"I'll take out the garbage," Tommy said.

"Hey Adam, want to help me pick up the living room?" Billy asked.

"Sure"

"Well, I guess that means we get to restock all our supplies," Jason told Tanya.

A half-hour later everyone was ready. "So let's start it up," Rocky said.

"Nothing like a little Austin Powers to start things up," Jason said. Everyone settled down into about where there were before. "Hey Kim," Jason said during the second Austin Powers movie.

"Yeah Jase," she replied.

"I shall call you Mini-Me"

"Hey Jase"

"Yeah Kim"

"I shall call you Big Doofus if you do," she said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey," Tommy said, as Jason missed his return shot. "That's it, PILLOW FIGHT!"

Trini paused the movie and the two teams of Power Rangers started a huge pillow fight. Kim hit Tommy on the head with his pillow. Tommy playfully tackled her and started tickling her. Tommy stratled Kim's waist and continued tickling her. He leaned down and before they knew it, they were kissing. Trini happened to glance over and saw the two leaders of the Power Rangers kissing passionetly. "So should we get back to the movie?" Trini asked, hoping no one else saw what Kim and Tommy were doing.

"Well it looks like Kim and Tommy have other plans," Rocky said.

"What are you two doing?" Kat screamed.

Tommy pulled away from Kim and sat up. "Making up for lost time," was all he said before going back to Kim's lips.

"Perhaps you guys should explain," Billy said.

"Well, I guess there's no more hiding it," Kim said, sitting up. "When I called Tommy to let him know I was coming back we talked. It appears he received the same letter I did."

"We're talking about the letter, as in the breakup letter?" Adam questioned.

"That would be the one," Tommy replied.

"Since I never sent him a letter like that and Tommy didn't send the letter I got, we knew someone was trying to break us up."

"We talked and worked everything out. Actually Kim is staying at my house, not Billy's"

"We didn't want to keep the four of you in the dark, but we just wanted to figure out who would try to hurt us," Kim said.

"We had no clue who would send the letters, so when Zack came up with an idea to try and figure out sent them, we went with it," Tommy added.

Tanya, Kat, Adam, and Rocky all looked at Zack and he said, "I wasn't blaming any of you, I just figured that the fewer people who knew, the smaller the chance that the person who wrote the letter would find out."

"I understand what you're saying. If one of us would happen to ask Tommy about Kim, and the perpetrator overheard, they would know that they were about to be found out," Tanya said.

"Exactly, do you all understand?" Kim asked.

"Of course, I'm so happy for you guys," Rocky said.

"Ditto," Adam seconded.

"Tommy, what about us?" Kat whined.

"What us Kat? We went on what two dates. There is no us Kat," Tommy said.

"I did it," Kat sobbed. "I did it so we could be together. Don't you understand how perfect we are for each other. We both served Rita and then Zordon, and now Dimetra. We are soul mates," Kat practically screamed.

"No Kat! Kim is my soul mate. From the moment I first looked into her eyes, I felt it. She completes me. Where I'm shy, she's outgoing. Where I'm scared of my past, she's there to help me embrace it," Tommy said.

"Kat, I only just met Kim so how do I know if all the stuff you told me is true? How am I suppose to believe anything you told me?" Tanya asked.

"I think there's something else," Adam said.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"Can we trust Kat as a Power Ranger?" Adam questioned.

"Maybe this is something we should discuss in the Power Chamber," Jason suggested.

"I think you're right, shall we," Zack said.

"Let's do it," Trini said.

The ten rangers disappeared in flashes of colored light. "Ay-yi-yi rangers, is there a problem?" Alpha 5 asked.

"Actually there is," Trini said.

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM RANGERS?" Zordon asked.

"We just found out that Kat is a lying, vindictive, backstabbing bitch," Rocky said.

"WHAT HAS KATHERINE DONE TO BE CALLED THIS?" Dimetra asked.

"She sent Kim and Tommy letters, supposedly from each other, breaking up," Adam answered.

"KATHERINE, IS THIS CORRECT?" Zordon asked.

"Yes, it is"

"I BELIEVE ZORDON WILL AGREE. YOU ARE NO LONGER WORTY TO CARRY THE ZEO CRYSTAL."

" I DO AGREE"

"We've never kicked anyone off the team before, we've always left on good terms, and of our own choice," Billy said.

"THIS IS TRUE RANGERS," Zordon said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll move back to Australia with my mother."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR. AS THE POWERS ARE STRIPPED FROM KATHERINE, SO WILL ALL HER MEMORIES OF BEING A POWER RANGER," Zordon said.

"She will however, still have to live with the memories and guilt of what she's done," Alpha 6 said.

"KATHERINE HILLARD STEP FORWARD. YOU ARE THE FIRST RANGER IN ALL MY YEARS THAT I'VE EVER HAD TO STRIP OF THE POWER. YOU HAVE DISGRACED NOT ONLY THE RANGERS, BUT ALSO YOUR FRIENDS. RELINQUISH YOUR CRYSTAL AND HAND IT TO APLHA 5"

Kat did so and collapsed onto the floor as the powers and memories of the rangers were taken from her. "Rangers, when you all transport back to Jason's house, she will remember nothing of being a Power Ranger, or this conversation in the Power Chamber," Alpha 6 said as he took her communicator.

"WE WILL KEEP THE CRYSTAL SAFE UNTIL YOU FIND A SUITABLE REPLACEMENT"

"SHOULD YOU NOT GO NOW RANGERS?"  
The teens reappeared in the Scott's living room. "What else is there Adam?" Kat asked, thinking of the question Adam asked before Jason suggested going to the Power Chamber.

"I think we need to discuss how this is going to affect our friendship with you," Rocky said.

"Why does it have to affect my friendship with all of you?" Kat asked.

"Because you lied to all of us!" Tanya practically yelled at Kat.

"I think I'm going to take my mother up on her offer and move back to Australia with her," Kat said.

"I do believe that would be in the best interest of everyone involved," Billy said.

"I agree Billy. Here Kat, let me help you pack," Trini said, throwing Kat's pillow at her.

"Allow me," Tanya said, throwing her sleeping bag at her.

Kat ran to the guestroom and gathered all her things. She then got her pillow and sleeping bag, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, forever."

"Bye," the nine said.

**Monday-1 pm- Jason Scott's Living Room**

"I'm getting a little hungry," Kim said from her spot in Tommy's arms.

"You're starting to sound like Rocky," Tanya said.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Kim said, with a fake hurt tone in her voice.

"How about we take a break after this one's over," Tommy suggested.

"Works for me bro," Jason replied.

The group of nine were all sitting around the kitchen table eating the Chinese they had delivered. "So whom are we going to find to replace Kat?" Billy asked.

"Well, it just so happens that Aisha and her family are moving back to Angel Grove," Kim said while sticking her fork into Tommy's take out carton.

"That will rock. The Stone Canyon Three back together again," Rocky said.

_AN: Please let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue with the rest of the stories that I had planned for this series.SarahMarie_


End file.
